Cullens Join the Circle
by ilovetv8579
Summary: This is my first crossover ever! please review i LOVE feed back! 3 My two favorite series in one if you like either series or NOT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 3!


_Bella's POV_

It all started with a dream. It was before I moved to Forks and its something I have never told anyone before, not even Edward. I know there are no secrets, but since I am the only person whose mind he can't read, I like to take advantage of my gift sometimes. But as I was saying when I was with my mom in Arizona I had a dream that I was somewhere that looked sort of how Forks looks but not quite. And there was something special about this place that I wasn't sure what it was I just felt something magical overcome me in my dream.

Sorry if you're confused but believe until a week ago I didn't think that dream had any significance. AT ALL. But you know those moments you have when something happens and you're like Whoa I dreamed about this once. Well I had that and it was so weird, especially since it was such a fuzzy memory in my human past.

Speaking of which, I need to explain my situation. Basically, people in Forks were not the most vampire friendly and Jacob and his pact were getting bigger and we just weren't sure that we could be safe there anymore. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do in my life. But I had to. We said good-bye but I promised we would stay in touch. Even though I know that Edward probably knows I will keep in contact with Jacob, since he can read his mind but not too well so who knows. Anyway I said "good-bye" and we were off to someplace new where we could live in peace.

Oh before I forget. There's some big news! Charlie became a vampire! Yeah it's crazy I know but he was sick, he was diagnosed with Leukemia. And sadly to say I wasn't sad at the fact at all. I told Edward and he told me that it was my decision and I had to be careful. I decided that it was a good idea and so when Charlie was sleeping I bit him. Never did I realize Edward's strength while I was human then at that moment. It was like nothing I ever experienced.

It was so horrible to have to see Charlie go through the painful transformation but the doctors said he was to die soon, and selfishly I didn't want to lose my father. Now we could catch up on lost time from when I was a kid. I mean we had an eternity, right?

So I just ran on a tangent there but to get back to the point, every Cullen and my dad left Forks to encounter an entirely new terrain. Salem, Massachusetts. We got there and that's when I had that déjà vu. Oh and also in case you were wondering Renesme is one heck of a kid. I mean I'm the only vampire mom out there (I mean biologically, of Esme is a mom too, but you get what I'm saying) and I know I'm biased and whatever but she's gorgeous. Edward says that she looks just like me, but I think she looks more like herself.

So in Salem there was empty land on a street called 'Crowhaven' that was big enough to make a mansion for our entire family. I was nervous at first to live in the midst of humans, but Edward assured me there was nothing to fear, all our fears were behind us now, we would be safe here and we'd stay together forever. I can't believe how he still makes my heart melt (figuratively of course).

So we finally moved and I just felt this intense sense of power at the tip of my fingers and even Edward said he felt that there was something different about this place that he never experienced before. We looked around Crowhaven and with our superior vision we saw a sign on one of the houses "Spelling Bee" for all that want to come! We figured this w as a way to introduce ourselves, who know's what we were thinking. I mean what if they were vampire slayers or something like in the books I used to read before I realized that some of my fantasies are realities.

Edward used his mind reading to tell me that he couldn't read any thoughts coming from the house. That got me scared but yet so intrigued I had to go inside. As we were approaching the house Alice had a vision and said that the people in this house were either going to be our worst enemy or our best friend.

All I could say is that Alice should start having visions that don't come with two sides. One thing will happen and that's what she should see. But who am I to be picky. We knocked on the door and a girl around age 19 answers the door with a scowl on her face, and she was wearing all red, like blood, but there was no tempting smell of human blood coming from inside the house which was odd, and she said

"Who are you?"

Edward quickly whispered that he could read nothing on her mind and said "I'm Edward Cullen. This is my family and we're moving in next door we built the new house and we saw a sign that said Spelling Bee and we were just curious and wanted to introduce ourselves.

"Hmmm. Oh, my name is Faye." She stuck out her hand which had long red nails and stuck out her hand for Edward to shake and when she did she did not react to the cold touch at all. She was very relaxed and had a mischievous smile on her face. She let us in and said

"Circle! We have visitors! And there our new neighbors!"

A group of 12 kids all around the same age appeared in the room and one guy who told us his name was Nick said "Oh, vampires, I was not sure if you guys were myth or not, it's a pleasure to finally meet a group of your species, come sit let's get to know each other."

We were all shocked that they figured us out in an instant that we were all just standing there with our mouths wide open for a good five minutes. "How do you know what we are?" Edward asked really trying to get into their minds.

"Well," the one named Faye said. "We're witches."

With those three words my life had changed.


End file.
